


Каравеллы отправляются в путь

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Каравеллы отправляются в путь

Экспедиция должна была вот-вот отправиться. Окруженные придворными король и королева произносили последние напутственные речи для храброго морехода, пускающегося в открытый океан, чтобы открыть для Родины новые земли. 

Епископ окроплял святой водой крутые бока трех каравелл, застывших в гавани. Их белоснежные паруса трепетали на ветру, точно крылья. Казалось, каравеллы рвутся вперед, и, если бы не удерживающие их якорные цепи, они бы давно уже взлетели ввысь. В ясное небо, такое же синее, как океан.

Королева не могла отвести от них глаз, произнося вызубренную речь и не слыша собственных слов. Как бы ей хотелось уплыть вместе с каравеллами. Улететь от мужа, который изменяет ей с фрейлиной. От придворных, которые плетут интриги друг против друга, чтобы получить королевские милости. От священников, которые каждый день талдычат о мнимых грехах.

Королева хотела бы встать у штурвала каравеллы и смотреть в подзорную трубу на линию горизонта. Хотела бы первой увидеть новую землю. 

Королева не испугалась бы шторма и огромных волн. Она не покинула бы капитанский мостик, даже если бы каравелла шла на дно.

Королева первая бы высадилась на неизведанный берег, сразилась бы с туземцами-каннибалами, или, наоборот, подружилась бы с их вождем, преподнеся ему цветные стеклянные бусы.

Но все это — лишь пустые мечты.

Каравеллы вышли из бухты, и королева долго смотрела им вслед, пока белоснежные паруса не исчезли за горизонтом.

Королева знала, что никогда не сможет отправиться в плаванье. Потому что даже всесильная правительница не может своей властью изменить закон — женщине на корабле не место.


End file.
